The Republic Fights Back
by mazlow01
Summary: AOTC Rewrite. Follows the same basic plot of AOTC. This how I would like to have seen it done. Starts off quite similar to the movie but will venture away more and more as the Story is developed. WIP Sequel to An Old Enemy. Updated 02/03/09
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars**

**Episode II**

**The Republic Fights Back**

**In the ten years since the Battle of Naboo the galaxy has become a more contentious place. Count Dooku the former Jedi Master leads a separatist group that proposes seceding from the Galactic Republic. The Jedi have been stretched thin across the galaxy attempting to keep the Republic from falling apart by negotiating on behalf of the Chancellor.**

**The Chancellor having succeeded in breaking through the bureaucracy and increasing the power of the Chancellorship to have more leeway with Jedi, faces his greatest challenge with the formation of a Grand Army of the Republic. The Chancellor opposes its formation but for the first time since his election the vote is close enough to threaten his position**

**Senator Padme ****Amidala from Naboo hurries back to Coruscant despite the threats on her life. The Chancellor's strongest ally in the Senate, her voice could be the one that sways the Senate one way or another. Her vote could decide the fate of the Republic…**

The Naboo Senatorial Starship descended into Coruscant's atmosphere with an escort of four fighters. The landing pad they headed for was ringed with security floaters and a platoon of Senate Guards on deck waiting. The Starship set down while the fighters patrolled the area forming two circles above and below. Once the landing gear was down the ramp was lowered and a group of Naboo security guards exited. They were quickly followed by a woman surrounded by Gungan security officers.

From the depths of the city four rockets flew toward the platform. One of the fighters below attempted to place itself in between the rockets and the platform but was only successful in stopping one. The remaining rockets ripped through the bottom of the platform destroying it and killing all of those on it and the fighter below. In two seconds over 50 people and Gungans had died trying to protect the Senator from Naboo.

"NOOOO!" a woman screamed over the comm channel.

"We must land at the secondary platform" said Jar-Jar Binks

"I can't believe it, I never thought the threats were real" said the woman

"Land now!" said Jar-Jar

The two remaining fighters landed and quickly entered the hanger followed by their R2 units to find Chancellor Palpatine and his closest advisors starring in shock at the destruction on the other landing platform.

"Chancellor" said Jar-Jar as he took off his helmet and bowed

"Captain Binks? I am so sorry, this is a loss for both of us, personally and for our planet. I was told that all precautions were made. We will find how this could have happened. The loss of Senator Amidala, and how it happened, will surely mean the formation of the Republic Army now" Said Palpatine.

"I think not Chancellor, the Senator is safe." Said Jar-Jar as the other pilot removed her helmet.

Senator Padme Amidala, as beautiful and determined as she was ten years ago when she ruled as queen, stood there in the fighter pilots uniform.

'I am sorry for the deception Chancellor but both Sabe and Jar-Jar insisted on a decoy. Unfortunately they were right." Said Padme

Palpatine quickly made up the distance between them and embraced the Senator.

"That was a scare I do not think I could recover from if it was true. To lose your voice in the Senate would damage the Republic more than the actions of Count Dooku. We can delay our meetings to give you time to mourn" He whispered.

"Thank you, but I think not. We arrived publicly to show no cowardice, I will not dishonor my friends sacrifice by hiding now that I am here." said Padme

"You are a remarkable woman Senator. I however must disagree. We will meet with the Jedi Council in my offices this evening, all other meeting will be pushed back until tomorrow. They will be informed of this tragedy and I expect them to give a preliminary report then along with their other reports." Said Palpatine.

"As you say." Said Padme.

***

Dusk had fallen on Coruscant and the view from the Chancellor's office was overwhelming as the buildings reflected the colors of the setting sun and skies. Masters Yoda, Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi stood to the right of the Chancellor's desk as Padme and Jar-Jar entered. All three bowed to Padme once she stood before the desk.

"Master Jedi, Chancellor." Said Padme returning the Jedi's bow.

"Ah Senator Amidala, happy we were to find you still live. Unfortunate the loss of your companions was. Sorry to hear of their deaths we were." Said Yoda

"Yes the attack on your ship was a shock Senator. From all reports we believed the threats against you were not as serious as they obviously were." Said Windu

"I too thought as you did Master Jedi. Only my over protective Captain of Security Jar-Jar and my personal handmaiden and body guard Sabe prevented it from being me who was killed. Sabe gave her life. Do you have any leads as to who did this?" Said Padme

"The weapons used were traced back to the disgruntled miners you dealt with when you were queen" said Ki-Adi-Mundi

"You can't think they were responsible, that was settled four years ago, one of the leaders of that group was killed today. He was the pilot that put his fighter in the way of the missiles. I don't believe it could be them even if all were not happy with how it was settled" said Padme

"Nor do I" said Palpatine

"We have not determined that they were responsible however that is where the evidence leads us." Said Windu

"Have you looked into Count Dooku's involvement?" asked Padme

"He is championing seceding from the Republic not starting a war with us" said Ki-Adi-Mundi

"And if we form an army systems will flock to his cause, more than enough reason make sure that Senator Padme does not have a chance to speak" said Palpatine

"hmmm hard to see the future is. Unknown what the Senator's death would cause. Unlikely Dooku would kill, the Dark Side I have not sensed in him." Said Yoda

"Well this will be a matter for Republic Investigative Services to decide. You Jedi are not authorized to by the Senate to run a full investigation, even if I would prefer you did. I thank you for your initial reports and investigations though" Said Palpatine

"Of course Chancellor" said Windu

"I can however ask you to provide protection for the Senator." Said Palpatine

"That won't be necessary Chancellor Jar-Jar and the Senate Guards shoul-" said Padme

"I think not Padme. I did not exaggerate before, I need you, the Republic needs you too much. Perhaps someone you are familiar with? Master Yoda has Obi-wan and his apprentice returned from Corillia?" said Palpatine

"Just this evening they arrived, a new assignment they have not yet received." Said Yoda

"Splendid! They should be able to report to the Senator at her quarters after this meeting yes? Well lets move on to the other reports now that I know she will be safe." Said Palpatine

****

Anakin and Obi-wan were silent as they rode the lift up to the Senator's quarters. Obi-wan noticed that Anakin had seemed resigned to this assignment rather than excited like he expected.

"What's troubling you padawan?" said Obi-wan

"Troubling me? Nothing you don't already know about." Said Anakin

"Not your dreams, about this assignment, I assumed you would be excited to see old friends. But you seemed disappointed to be here." Said Obi-wan

"Old friends? At one time we were friends, now we are being sent to baby sit a Senator until she can vote. I doubt she will see it much differently. No doubt she has changed as much as we have." Said Anakin

"Have we changed that much? I think not. You are still impulsive and eager and I am still model Jedi I have always been." Said Obi-wan Anakin looked at him wryly and rolled his eyes.

"Surely she has married maybe even had kids, though I bet Jar-Jar is much the same. Besides Master this overkill, protection is a job for local security" said Anakin

"Have you not kept up with Padme's career and life? After all the trouble you caused when you first came to the temple trying to contact her I thought you would have at least looked her up from time to time." Said Obi-wan

"I learned my lesson, stay away. Besides it's not as if she made any effort to stay in touch with either of us. Have you heard from her?" said Anakin

"No I can't say that I have but then she had a world to run and then was elected to the Senate as soon as her time as queen was over. She has given her life to service of her people like you have to the Jedi." Said Obi-wan

"So you kept track of her?" said Anakin

"Of course. Anakin remember lesson I taught you just before we left Tatooine? Its always good to have friends in all places, high and low. As Jedi you can not have attachments but you can have friends, even ones you don't see or hear from for years some times decades. Don't you understand the difference?" said Obi-wan

"Actually no, I never have. I mean aren't friends an attachment?" said Anakin

"No Jedi fears the loss friend, mourn them yes but they would not risk the temptation of the Darkside to save them. However a wife, husband, or children… well that type of attachment is forbidden because a Jedi would likely fear to lose them and to save their life they could easily turn to the Darkside of the Force." Said Obi-wan

"But the Darkside can not save them anymore than the Light" said Anakin

"True but when you fear the loss of that attachment one will try anything. Or that is the belief" Said Obi-wan

"I never thought of it that way. I will meditate on that later." Said Anakin

"I never thought that you didn't understand the difference. A mistake I am sorry to have made." Said Obi-wan

"I never thought to ask. The mistake is shared my master." Said Anakin

The lift doors opened and a tall Gungan stood before them. He bowed to both of the Jedi.

"Jar-Jar its good to see you old friend!" said Obi-wan pulling the surprised Gungan into a hug.

"Master Obi-wan. I am glad you are here. Is this your apprentice?" said Jar-Jar smiling

"You don't recognize me?" said Anakin

"No! Anakin?!? You're huge! I haven't seen many humans as tall as me, what have those Jedi been feeding you?" said Jar-Jar

"Regular food and humility, both in large quantities. Not sure which allowed me to be so tall." Said Anakin smiling

"Well this will be a surprise. We were expecting Obi-wan but didn't think that you would be with him!" said Jar-Jar directing them into the Senators apartments.

"Senator Padme the Jedi have arrived" called out Jar-Jar. Padme swept into the room to greet Obi-wan.

"Master Obi-wan, I'm glad it was you they sent. It has been too long to not see a friend." Said Padme

"Senator the feeling is mutual. I was more than relieved to here that you survived this mornings attack. The first reports were unclear." Said Obi-wan

"Thank you Obi-wan and call me Padme, please. And who is this? Anakin? My goodness you have changed" said Padme

"You haven't changed a bit. You still look like I remember." Said Anakin

"Thank you, you're lying but its nice to hear. I did not expect to see you. I figured you would be a Jedi Knight by now, going around saving the galaxy like you did Naboo" said Padme

"You aren't the only one" said Anakin quietly

"Anakin." Said Obi-wan

"I'm sorry master." Said Anakin

"beep whirl twerp"

"R2?" said Anakin as the Droid rolled out of Padme's room. "It is you!" The droid whirled in place spun his top and made a beeline for Anakin.

"Yes he has been with either me or Padme since you left him with us all those years ago. I think he missed you" said Jar-Jar

"I know I missed him. I missed all of you" said Anakin patting the droid.

"And we missed the both of you, it's good to see you. I only wish it was under different circumstances. That being said I am not sure if Jedi needed" Said Padme

"There are advantages to having Jedi protectors that local security can not match." Said Obi-wan

"We will not allow you to come to harm Padme. I guarantee it." Said Anakin. Padme was slightly shocked by his statement.

"That is more than even we can guarantee Padawan." Said Obi-wan

"Not if we started to investigate, not if found out who was behind the attacks." Said Anakin

"Anakin that would be both against our orders and the mandate from the Senate. We can not investigate." Said Obi-wan

"One rule I have broken a dozen times to save your life or someone else's and a new one I have yet to had the chance to break, but if keeps Padme safe why not?" said Anakin

"Padawan when will you understand the importance of these rules? Did everything we spoke about in the lift already escape your mind?" said Obi-wan

"No Master. I'm sorry you are right. But surely there is more we can do than just work as bodyguards." Said Anakin

"If there is the force will show us the path." Said Obi-wan

"Perhaps by just being here you make me safe." Said Padme

"Perhaps" said Obi-wan

"Well, I am glad that it is you two that are going to be protecting me. I am going to finish my notes for tomorrow and then to bed." Said Padme

"I will take a tour with Jar-Jar here and check out the security through out the building. Anakin you stay here with Padme and R2. And call the temple, see if you can get 3PO over here. I'm sure he'd like to see R2." Said Obi-wan

"Yes Master."

******


	2. Chapter 2

Jango Fett stood on top of the ruined tower next to his speeder. This part of Coruscant had long gone unnoticed and fallen into disrepair, a sign of the corruption and malaise throughout the Republic. On the shinning capital of the Galactic Republic slums larger than any city on any other planet in galaxy were home to the poor, the villainous, and retched scum of Coruscant. A seedy underbelly where all manner of people, from death stick dealers to slavers, peddled their wares in the shadow of the great Galactic Senate. Jango hated this place and all it encompassed. He liked the finer things, which is why he only took on the highest paying jobs. More likely to get to mix with high society than the typical scum Bounty Hunters dealt with.

Tonight he was meeting with the assassin he had been hired to find. Zam came highly recommended, he himself was no assassin and had no interest in killing the senator himself but if Zam failed again he would finish the job and take the money for himself. A second speeder made its way to the roof top.

"You failed and now you're late." Said Jango

"She used a decoy. One that looked enough like her that even the Chancellor thought the Senator was dead at first." Said Zam

"That is an excuse, the man that hired me does not accept excuses. You have one chance to redeem yourself or he will have you killed." Said Jango

"The Chancellor gave her Jedi protection. It makes more difficult now." Said Zam

"If you are expecting more money because of that forget it. This time its to save your life. Your previous mistakes have created this situation. And there is one more wrinkle. This time it has to seem like an accident." Said Jango

"How? That makes it near impossible. I will have to wait months to figure out her new schedule and hope the lack of threats or attacks cause the Jedi to leave her protection." Said Zam

"You have til morning." Said Jango

"What? I can't get it done, no way." Said Zam

"You will get it done. Have you ever heard of kadasha worms?" said Jango

"Yes they were highly effective killers, all they needed was the scent of someone and they could track them down from over a mile away. Their bite left no mark and deadly with in minutes but they would only bite once before dieing. Been extinct since the Sith Wars though." Said Zam

"Not extinct just hidden." Said Jango pulling a capsule from his belt. "These two have already been given the senator's scent. You just have to get them into the senator's rooms and report when they have success." Said Jango

"How? Where did you find them? They haven't been seen in over 1000 years." Said Zam

"My employer is a resourceful man. That is all you need to know." Said Jango

"Well this makes it easy. Should be no problem getting something that small into her building… after that they will do the job." Said Zam

"Monitor the Senator and report as soon as she is dead." Said Jango

"Of course" said Zam

******

Anakin stood on Padme's balcony looking at the Jedi temple not ten miles away. Lit up in the night it stood apart from the rest of Coruscant day or night. It was not home though. He never thought of the Temple as home, nor the city or planet. It was missing something or he was.

"Anakin, is everything well?" said Obi-wan from inside. He had just returned from his scouting trip with Jar-Jar

"Yes master." Said Anakin

"The truth padawan, you know I can read you." Said Obi-wan

"I was thinking of home." Said Anakin

"The temple or Tatooine?" said Obi-wan

"Both" said Anakin closing the doors to the balcony

"You are still having the dreams of your mother?" said Obi-wan

"Yes, I wish the council would let me go or at least send someone to help her. I know she is in pain" said Anakin

"Anakin these dreams will pass. Not all dreams are literal even for a Jedi. You know this. They could mean anything that you are stress about even the tension you are under about making knight. No matter what you must learn to let go of attachment, this fear could lead to the Darkside, your ability to control yourself is what the Council looking for, your lack of ability to do so is what worries them." said Obi-wan

"Obi-wan I know the difference between a dream and this. It is real. I have done what the council asked. I made no attempt to contact her after they made it clear I could not and they would not attempt to free her or bring her to Coruscant. But I can not ignore the Force when it tells me she is danger and I do not understand why the council asks me to do so." Said Anakin

"I trust the council and their decisions and so should you" said Obi-wan

"You haven't always or I would not be your apprentice." Said Anakin

"Ah but they have seen the error of their ways. You and I have changed what they think is possible and I learned that from you. They aren't infallible Anakin but they do understand things better than you or could." Said Obi-wan

"I suppose but I can't help but feel I should be heading to Tatooine." Said Anakin

"Have faith my padawan. Now what is the situation with the Senator?" said Obi-wan turning to the monitors "Why are cameras off in her room?"

"Their on but she covered them. I don't think she trust my Jedi vows not to sneak a peak as it were." Said Anakin walking to window.

"Why would she think that?" said Obi-wan

"Guess she still thinks of me as the boy that had a crush on her all those years ago. But don't worry I can sense everything that's going on in that room. Plus R2 and C3PO are in there with their sensors on." Said Anakin

"You really think you can sense everything in there?" said Obi-wan. Anakin turned with an eyebrow raised

"Master you know I can sense some things better than you, this is one of them." Said Anakin

They began a familiar banter back and forth over each others weaknesses and strengths while Padme slept in the next room. Two small creatures dropped from the ceiling vent, so small their fall didn't even alert the droids in the room. They slowly worked their way to the Senator's bed. Up the leg they wormed their way to her face, the only skin not covered by the sheets.

"Master if could do that I would have had to save you back on-" said Anakin stopping mid-sentence and turning to Padme's door.

"What?" said Obi-wan

"NO!" yelled Anakin as he darted into Padme's room with Obi-wan right behind. The lights automatically came on and Anakin stretched out his hand. Two objects barely visible to Obi-wan flew from Padme's sheets and squished against the wall above her bed. Padme sat up quickly shocked by the light and their sudden presence.

"The window!" said Anakin again with his hand stretched out a chair blasted through the glass. Obi-wan was already running at the window as Anakin spoke. He leapt through the hole Anakin had created grabbing on the flying droid that was fleeing the scene.

"What happened?" said Padme

"You were in danger from whatever those things smashed on your wall are." Said Anakin pulling her from her bed. They left her room as Jar-Jar and the security team entered the apartments

"Jar-Jar lock this apartment down. Put her in a room that has no windows and close all the vents, DON'T leave her side until I return and nobody comes in or out of this building without my say so." He said.

"YES SIR!" said Jar-Jar grabbing Padme's hand and he began directing the security team as Anakin ran out of the apartment.

He used the force to open the lift doors making a blind jump down three floors to the closest garage level. Landing on the emergency braking system he again used the force to open the lift doors and bolted into the garage. As he ran he saw a couple in an open top speeder pull into the garage. He grabbed the keys from the young man as he twirled them in a juvenile effort to appear cool to his date.

"Jedi business" Anakin shouted over his shoulder and had the speeder heading out of the garage before the man could begin to shout about Anakin stealing his speeder. The young woman watched as Anakin pulled out into the Coruscant night at full speed darting between lanes of traffic in a mad and dangerous way. Her date saw the look in her eye and how she was biting her lower lip and knew that there would be no second date.

Anakin wove through the traffic of the city ignoring the approved lanes of traffic trying to catch up to Obi-wan. Finally he drew close and saw Obi-wan was under fire. From the top of a building Anakin could see the blaster fire aimed at Obi-wan. Suddenly the droid exploded and Obi-wan fell. Anakin took the speeder in a dive to try and catch Obi-wan. He quickly pulled under his master.

"Excuse me sir do you need a ride?" Anakin shouted as he maneuvered the Speeder to allow Obi-wan in.

"Very funny Anakin, get after the guy that was shooting at me. And none of your crazy stunts" said Obi-wan as he pulled himself into speeder.

"Crazy stunts? Didn't you just leap out of a building with a thousand foot drop?"

"Well you broke the window for me. Besides I know what I'm doing. I'm not a master for no reason" said Obi-wan

"As you say master, but I think Mace would say I've been rubbing off on you" said Anakin

Anakin took off in the direction of the blaster fire. In the distance he could see a speeder pull away from the building and he followed. Weaving through the traffic with a single minded purpose he barely registered Obi-wan's muttered curses about his flying and the risks he was taking. However the assassin was taking just as many and with less skill. Suddenly Anakin veered off from following.

"Where are you going?" said Obi-wan

"I have an idea." Said Anakin

"An Idea? What let the assassin go and have a third try at the Senator?" said Obi-wan

"Well if we continue on this course one or both of us is going to get killed and so will innocents. This is should give us the opportunity to cut him off." Said Anakin as he slowed to a stop.

"Should or will Anakin. I would prefer to take him alive but if we lose him all together it will take more than-" said Obi-wan

"No need there he is." Said Anakin as he took the speeder into a dive. Anakin made a few adjustments to controls. "Take over Master"

Anakin stood up then leapt to speeder in front of them. Obi-wan slid over to the driver's side taking the speeder off cruise control. Anakin began crawling up to the cockpit when the assassin noticed him. Zam slammed on the brakes and dove towards the surface. Anakin slid past the cockpit and only prevented him self from falling to the surface by putting the blade of his lightsaber through the starboard engine and using it as a handle. Unfortunately this caused the speeder to lose altitude and head for a crash landing. Anakin turned off his light saber and rolled once the got close to the ground.

The ship crashed and slid a couple of blocks down the street. Anakin could just see the assassin jump from the smoldering remains and run into a building. He took off down the street where he was meet by Obi-wan.

"Did you have to destroy the speeder?" said Obi-wan

"I was more worried about surviving at the time. She's in there master" said Anakin

"Think Anakin she went in there to hide, you're sure it was a she?" said Obi-wan

"Yes master. So now what do we do?" said Anakin

"You will walk around the bar and see if you see her, I will get drink. I need one after that trip through the city." Said Obi-wan.

Anakin began working his way around the bar, looking in the corners for anyone hiding. Obi-wan headed to the bar and was enjoying his drink when he suddenly spun lightsaber ignited. The young woman behind him stood in shock as what was left of her blaster sparked in her hand. Anakin's blade was at her neck from behind. He looked around challengingly

"Jedi Business" he said and Obi-wan grabbed her by her arm and directed her outside. They took her to the side of building and turned off their blades.

"So you trying to kill the Senator or any particular reason or just in it for the money?" said Obi-wan

"The money, I just do the jobs who cares why they need killing" said Zam

"Who hired you and when?" said Obi-wan

"Not saying" said Zam

"Tell us who hired you!" said Anakin grabbing her arm and forcing her to look at him. He was suggesting with force as much as he could. "Tell us. Give us the name, what does he look like"

"Bounty Hunter. Stuck up piece of work." Said Zam trying to fight Anakin's suggestion

"The name, give us his name" said Anakin. Obi-wan looked as though he wanted to interrupt but Anakin was having some success.

"Name? His Name was Ja-" A weapon went off and a small metal object struck the Zam in the neck. Death was instant. Obi-wan and Anakin turned and saw someone take off with a jet pack wearing full armor.

"We must report to the council. I don't think this will be the last attempt on the senator's life." Said Obi-wan

"I should go to Padme to protect her then." Said Anakin

"Yes good idea. And good work. I'll drop you off at the Senator's building and contact when I have reported to the Council. Keep her safe and don't do anything without my approval" Said Obi-wan


	3. Chapter 3

The council was convened by the time Obi-wan arrived at the Jedi Temple. He still felt nervous when addressing the council even though he had been a Master for ten years. He knew how the council felt and didn't disagree with their assessment of Anakin and his penchant for attachment but they were still wrong about him not being ready for the trials. Anakin could have passed them 6 years ago and if he had been raised as a Jedi Obi-wan knew he would have been a Knight by 15 at the latest, the youngest ever. There was a reason the council sent just him and his padawan out when all other Jedi went with another full knight or master. Anakin was more in tune with force than most masters perhaps all but he would risk a mission to save another Jedi or an innocent every time. The fact that they had never failed a mission didn't seem to matter to the council as much as that fact.

"Masters" said Obi-wan bowing

"Obi-wan what is so urgent you bring us together at this hour?" said Ki-Adi-Mundi

"There has been another attempt on Senator Amidala's life." Said Obi-wan

"Attempt you say? Thwarted her death you did?" said Yoda

"Anakin did. He felt she was in danger and killed what appeared to be two small worms, no more than 8 cm long. They appeared to be about to strike." Said Obi-wan

"Worms? Why did he not save the specimens to be studied?" said Mace

"He acted on instinct, there as no way to tell if they could spit their poison or how exactly they killed." Said Obi-wan

"Mmm unfortunate that is but well that the Senator still lives. I wonder…heard of a poisonous worm only once did I hear of. Extinct they have been well before I was born." Said Yoda

"Anakin is collecting their remains at the Senator apartments right now as well as keeping her protected . Perhaps they will be of some use" said Obi-wan

"Yes I'm sure that will be enough. You have more for us I hope?" said Mace

"Yes master. There was a droid of some kind outside the Senator's window it appeared to be recording what was happening in her rooms, it may have also been the delivery system. It led me to its owner." Said Obi-wan

"Found out who ordered the Senator dead did you?" said Yaddle

"No master but I now believe that this motivated by the vote and nothing else. The owner of the droid was a professional assassin, who was killed before she could reveal who hired her." Said Obi-wan

"Distressing this is, clouded the answers are by the darkside I fear." Said Yoda.

"We must discuss this with Chancellor. We must seek permission to take over the investigation of who attempted to kill the Senator." Said Ki-Adi-Mundi

"Return to the Senator Obi-wan. We will contact you after discussing with Chancellor." Said Mace

***

Anakin walked into the apartment to find over thirty security officers in the room. Every window had men with weapons aimed outside. Anakin found a pouting Padme in a closet with Jar-Jar.

"Was it necessary to have Jar-Jar lock me up like this?" asked Padme.

"You're alive aren't you?" said Anakin

"And if I had stayed in the living room I wouldn't be?" said Padme

"No idea but Jar-Jar is the only one I can trust completely. Our job is to keep you alive I mean to do that anyway possible." Said Anakin

"Me too." Said Jar-Jar "did you catch whoever tried to kill her?"

"We found the assassin but we couldn't extract who hired her. She was killed by poison dart right after we captured her, one thing we do know is it had nothing to do with any disgruntled miners." said Anakin

"I never believed it did." Said Padme

"Nor did I" said Jar-Jar

"Obi-wan has gone to the council with the information we obtained. No doubt they will ask the Senate for permission to investigate who is trying to kill you. After we solve that you will be safe and will no longer have to worry about me having Jar-Jar force you into closets" said Anakin smiling

"I'd rather not hide, no matter the danger." Said Padme

"Even a Jedi knows hiding is sometimes necessary. Don't let the defense of your pride lead to the loss of your life. Its not a fair trade." Said Anakin

"Wow, you've grown up in more ways than one Anakin. Perhaps you're right but I don't like hiding" said Padme

"Grown up? He's just talking sense. You should know that without him telling you. Anakin what do you want us to do now?" said Jar-Jar

"Send the guards to bed, you too. I can protect the senator. You will have to sleep in the common room Senator." Said Anakin. Jar-Jar directed everyone out and left Padme and Anakin alone.

"I remember telling you back on Naboo to call me Padme." Said Padme

"I remember but things are different now. There are certain protocols that must be followed" said Anakin.

"Some things may be different but that hasn't changed. Padme or do not talk to me."

"You know I don't like to hide either, Padme." Said Anakin

"Thank you, but we must do so as needed like you pointed out. So what were those things you smashed in my room?" Asked Padme

"I don't know. But I felt you were in danger and knew the source… almost too late. As long as Obi-wan and I are on this duty one of will be with you at all times from now on." Said Anakin

"So what you plan on sleeping a the foot of my bed?" said Padme smiling

"More likely standing in the corner of the room awake while you sleep." Said Anakin seriously not picking up on her joking.

"You're serious aren't you? You plan on staying awake standing at attention while I sleep? I'm sure I can sleep like that and you won't get any sleep at all. What good are you if you are tired?" said Padme

"A Jedi can call on the force for support. I can go days perhaps even weeks before lack of sleep will begin to effect my performance." Said Anakin

"Still how can you expect me to sleep with you watching over me?" said Padme

"Eventually you will tire. Then you will sleep. After a few days of this I doubt you will even notice our presence. Now I suggest you lower the lights and try to forget I am here." Said Anakin

"I'll try but I doubt I will be able to forget it" said Padme

However it wasn't long before Padme was asleep, Anakin standing in the corner of the room watching her.

*****

Anakin and Obi-wan flanked Padme as they entered the Chancellor's office. Yoda and Mace were already seated speaking to Palpatine.

"Padme I am so glad to see you. And Anakin it sounds as though you once again have saved the day. You and Obi-wan already have a reputation I am glad it was well deserved." Said Palpatine.

"Thank you sir." Said Anakin

"Yoda and Mace have asked that the Jedi take over the investigation and I for one am inclined to allow it. I have already polled the Senators and I have enough support to pass the resolution." Said Palpatine

"Thank you Chancellor. I believe that since Obi-wan and Anakin are already familiar with the details that they should take the investigation." Said Mace

"Concur I do, for this task Obi-wan is well suited." Said Yoda

"Ah yes I agree with you that Obi-wan is perfect for this but I must insist that Anakin stay with Senator Amidala. She will need to go into hiding I'm afraid and he has proven to be able to protect her from even the unknown threats." Said Palpatine

"I understand the need to protect me Chancellor but if Anakin and Obi-wan can find those responsible faster together than apart they should work together. I will go into hiding off planet until they find the culprits if needed." Said Padme

"hmmm needed Anakin will not be for Obi-wan to be successful. Time it is for him to be on his own I think." Said Yoda

"Yes Anakin you will stay with the Senator. Take her off world and let no one know where you are going. Un registered transport and under assumed names." Said Mace

"Of course master. I believe I have a good idea of how we can get off world without anyone knowing" said Anakin. Obi-wan looked at him and raised an eyebrow, Anakin nodded confirming his unspoken question.

"Excellent. Obi-wan if you will go with my aide he will give you an access key for my private information systems. Masters Yoda and Windu if you would be so kind as to escort the Senator to her apartments and back to the Temple. I would like to speak to Anakin for a moment." Said Palpatine. Obi-wan immediately followed the aide out of the room.

"Of course Chancellor. Obi-wan has said your advice to young Anakin has been invaluable to his training. The Jedi always appreciate a friend." Said Mace. He and Yoda escorted Padme from the room Yoda telling her a story Anakin had heard a hundred times from the old master about a gundark and a wookie and game of Holo-Chess.

"It appears the Jedi are beginning to see what I have telling them for the past four years." Said Palpatine.

"One hopes. Though I would expect that this will be a short assignment. Obi-wan is the best of the Jedi when it comes to finding information. It's the one mission I would be of little use to him." Said Anakin

"Ah you sell yourself short again. I have said it before but you are already the best of the Jedi living and one day you will be known as its greatest ever." Said Palpatine

"Thank you but I am not as good as Yoda, Mace, or Obi-wan." Said Anakin

"And those are the only ones you name. The three most powerful living Jedi Masters and you are but a Padawan. Its shameful that you have not been made a Master yourself much less not even a Knight. Perhaps this will lead them to open their eyes." Said Palpatine

"Thank you sir, but I trust my fate to my masters and they will promote when they believe I am ready." Said Anakin

"You are too good for them Anakin. I only wish I could force their hand. But lets talk of other things. Take the protection of Padme seriously. My wife and I never had children but think of her as the daughter I never had. Protect her with your life not because you are a Jedi but because I am your friend and I ask it." Said Palpatine

"I will. No harm will come to her I promise you." Said Anakin


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews Trude. I am going to do my best to update at least once a week.

Obi-wan headed almost directly to Dex's Dinner after the meeting with the Chancellor. Dex wasn't exactly a friend but he owed his life to Obi-wan and Besalisk life debts were almost as strictly followed as Wookiees. Dex knew more about the underworld of the Republic than the entire Republic Intelligence Corps. Obi-wan stopped by his quarters to change knowing a Jedi at Dex's would be noticed and reported and he had no desire to lessen Dex's ability to obtain information nor possibly put his life in danger. Walking in Obi-wan headed to the counter.

"I was told this was the place to find a job." Said Obi-wan using a gruff voice.

"We ain't hiring right now sweetheart" said the Twi'lek behind the counter.

"I'm a handy man." said Obi-wan

"Well maybe we are. You wanna talk to the boss. He's in his office. Strait through the back last door on the left." Said the Twi'lek. Obi-wan nodded and then headed back. The code was simple but it worked. No one had every suspected Dex was doing anything wrong or even knew anything. Obi-wan had made sure of it but would not have helped his friend if he ran afoul of the law. Walking right in Dex looked up and was not happy to see Obi-wan.

"You again, I don't have anything for you. No evil is afoot that I know of and I haven't heard a thing about who's been trying to kill that Senator the Jedi are protecting." Said Dex

"Hmm I am always amazed at what you know about the Jedi." Said Obi-wan smiling and pulling a chair up to Dex's desk.

"Well its not hard to find out info if you know what to look for. Now what is it that brings you to darken my door?" said Dex

"I have two questions. First do you know what this is?" said Obi-wan laying the small dart that killed the assassin on the desk. Dex picked it up and examined it for several minutes before answering.

"Looks like a saberdart but I can't say exactly from where. Where did you get it?" said Dex

"It was used to kill the assassin that had been trying to kill the Senator you mentioned." Said Obi-wan

"Poison tipped then?" said Dex

"Yes it worked almost immediately. Which leads me to my next question. Do you know of a Bounty hunter that wears blue and silver armor with a full face covering helmet, a rocket pack and has a stuck up attitude?" said Obi-wan

"Well sounds like it could be one guy I know of but he isn't one to kill assassins or deal with them at all." Said Dex

"Does his name start with a Ja sound?" said Obi-wan. Dex quickly leaned forward somewhat shocked.

"You already know who it is don't you" said Dex

"What is his name and where can I find him?" said Obi-wan not wanting Dex to know what he did not know

"Fett. Jango Fett. Tends to deal with high rollers, only goes after the biggest bounties. He's not very active but he is the best I've ever heard of. Come to think of it last I heard he was out on the rim. On Kamino, near the rishy maise I think. Weird spot for him but I'm sure he has his reasons. Plus he wears Mandoleran armor that could be what you are describing." Said Dex

"Kamino? Never heard of it." Said Obi-wan

"It's a water world. Damn good genetic scientists out there, heard they mastered cloning, no defects no premature deaths." Said Dex

"Impressive. And Fett is living out there?" said Obi-wan

"Last I heard." Said Dex

"Thank you Dex. You've been a big help." Said Obi-wan

"Sure. Do me a favor. Leave through the backdoor. Last thing I need is someone recognizing you." Said Dex

****

After striking out at with the Chancellor's information systems Obi-wan was at the Jedi Library and still unable to find any coordinates for Kamino. The senior librarian Master Jocasta Nu had been in the position for over 40 years and was often able to find things other Jedi missed.

"What seems to be the problem Master Kenobi?" asked Jocasta

"Well I was told of a planet called Kamino near the rishy maise but I can't seem to find anything remotely close to where it should be." Said Obi-wan

"And there is intelligent life on this planet?" asked Jocasta

"Yes. It's a water world. When I searched the Chancellor's archives I found nothing on it either." Said Obi-wan standing up so Jocasta could sit and search for herself.

"Well I'm afraid that your information is bad. Your source was either mistaken or being deceptive" said Master Jocasta

"I doubt either Master. I felt no deception and my source has never been wrong in the past. Is there anyway the archives could be wrong or incomplete?" said Obi-wan

"More unlikely than your source being wrong. Only a master can edit the archives. Is there anything else?" said Jocasta

"Could I get a projection map?" asked Obi-wan

"Suit yourself. But I'd think you would know to trust the other masters over your anonymous source." Said Jocasta.

Obi-wan took the offered hologram and headed up to where Yoda was supervising the younglings training. He watched as they moved and stacked the blocks in front of them.

"Class we have a visitor. Master Obi-wan come to join us have you? Forgot already how to move objects with force?" said Yoda the six year olds giggling at the older master. He was the favorite of the younglings and they were his favorite. Yoda swore Obi-wan was his last padawan saying that once they hit twelve younglings were more trouble than they were worth and Obi-wan the worst.

"No worse I am afraid. I can't kind find a planet where it should be. I have tracked the Bounty Hunter to planet named Kamino but there is no record of that planet." Said Obi-wan

"How embarrassing, how embarrassing. Always forgetful master Obi-wan was as a padawan, learn that you should not younglings. Liam the lights." Said Yoda. A small boy reached out with the force and turned the lights off. Obi-wan placed the hologram on the lone table in the room and activated it.

"It should be around here" he said magnifying the rishy maise, "But there is nothing resembling the planet or star system in the area" said Obi-wan

"Missing something is, wrong is the movement of the stars here" said Yoda highlighting an area.

"I hadn't noticed that. That would mean there should be a star here." He said drawing a circle in the darkness "but there is nothing. How could a system not be noticed?"

"Hmm think that do you? Children why is there no record?" said Yoda

"Someone erased it master." Said Liam

"Hmm correct you are. Go and find your lost planet Obi-wan and this Bounty Hunter." Said Yoda.

"I thought only a Master could edit the archives. Wouldn't the deletion of a planet have been noticed?" said Obi-wan

"It should have been. Investigate this we will. For now you have your assignment. Succeed and the force will open us to the answers we seek." Said Yoda

****

Anakin was sitting on the edge of Padme's bed watching her pack. His lightsaber was floating in front of him, spinning wildly, though he seemed to not be paying attention to it.

"Could you stop that?" asked Padme

"Huh? Stop what?" said Anakin

"Your lightsaber. It makes me nervous, what if accidentally goes off?" said Padme staring at the spinning object.

"Not likely. It was built by Yoda, who knows how long ago, but I have kept it up to date and modified it. Between Yoda's knowledge and my mechanical abilities this thing will last forever and never malfunction." Said Anakin now holding the lightsaber.

"I remember Obi-wan telling you you would one day build your own. Have you not progressed that far in your training yet?" said Padme

"I have, its just I am attached to this one, its saved my life and others so many times I couldn't imagine being a Jedi without it." Said Anakin

"Sounds more like a treasured possession than a weapon." Said Padme

"It's a Jedi's only possession, but my continued use of this one is probably yet another reason I have not been raised to a Knight" said Anakin

"Another reason? Do you give the Jedi many reasons so you can stay a Padawan?" asked Padme

"Not to stay a Padawan but yes. Lets see they say I go off mission to save people, innocents, other Jedi you name it and possibly risk more lives. I will pick stray causes when on mission, try and help people when those distractions could damage the success of the mission. They are worried that I will sacrifice a greater good for a small victory. As Mace Windu says I can't see the forest for the trees. I'm reckless." Said Anakin

"I can understand your desire to help people Anakin but they are right. How many times have your actions caused more harm than good?" asked Padme

"Obi-wan and I have never failed a mission. They don't understand how much I can do. I am already more powerful than any knight and almost all of the Masters but they constantly hold me back. I have taught Obi-wan and the rest of the Jedi more about the force than they have taught me in the past four years. Its frustrating. I can do so much more, I know it." Said Anakin

"Anakin you should trust the Jedi. I do. They have their reasons and it is not always apparent what they are. They are trusting you with my life are they not? Maybe they think you are ready to be a knight. Don't prove them wrong by questioning their reasons. Remember no one can do everything, maybe they want you to realize that." Said Padme

"You are better than your reputation, you know that? Its no wonder you were Queen and now a leader in the senate. You are right, I was just venting my frustrations, its so easy to talk to you, like not a day has past since I last saw you" Said Anakin

"Thank you. And I hope you are as good as your reputation. I have heard of Obi-wan and his padawan's exploits from the Senators on the Jedi relations board. I should have known it was you coming with him yesterday. I guess it was hard to think of the kid I knew as an all powerful Jedi, even if you are the Hero of Naboo." Said Padme

"Hero of Naboo?" said Anakin

"The Jedi didn't tell you?" she asked and he shook his head, "There is a statue of you in Theed. Everyone knows who you are and all about your story. The younglings learn about you in school. People toast you on the anniversary of the battle. We asked for you to present when we unveiled the statue but the Jedi declined. I guess they didn't want you getting a big head"

"I would have been more embarrassed than anything. But recognition of deeds is against the code. Keeps us humble, 'we are servants of the Republic that gain reward through the act service alone'" said Anakin

"The Jedi have kept the Galaxy safe for a millennium so I guess it has worked. I'm all done here. Where are we heading?" said Padme

"First to see Obi-wan then we meet up with our transport off this world." Said Anakin

"And then?" said Padme smiling

"That you will find out when we are well on our way. As long as I am the only one who knows where we are going no one can find you." Said Anakin

"Please" she said leaning against him and looking into his eyes

"Sorry Padme it will take more than your feminine wiles to get me to tell you. Remember I'm a Jedi." Said Anakin

"If I decide to use my 'feminine wiles' you will know it. And you won't b able to resist, Jedi or not. But I have patience. I can wait" said Padme

"That's too bad, I've never actually tested myself against feminine wiles before. Here you take my bag I'll grab yours." Said Anakin picking up all three of her large bags with the force and throwing her his small but heavy bag causing her to stumble and follow him out of the apartment.

****

Obi-wan was waiting at the entrance of the temple when he saw them. Obi-wan watched as Anakin strolled toward him despite the fact he was carrying what looked to be three large and heavy bags in his hands. No doubt he was using the force and only using the handles to give the appearance of carrying the bags. Padme had Anakin's bag slung across her shoulders, she was definitely struggling. Anakin always packed a tool kit so the bag was heavier than it looked.. Anakin's clothes were not what would be considered stylish and tight on the forearms and calves. Obi-wan did not see his lightsaber either. Padme's dress was ill-fitting and again not the latest style. Both looked to poor to own the two droids following them. Perhaps one droid but not both.

"Well I guess you won't be traveling style where ever you are going." Said Obi-wan eyeing their clothing.

"No we won't but Senator won't have to be uncomfortable for long. I have arranged a nice little place for her to relax and be safe." Said Anakin

"And you are sure no one will know will be able to trace you?" said Obi-wan

"Of course, I left no trail for anyone to follow. What about you? How goes the investigation?" Said Anakin

"I have a strong lead. I am heading off world just as soon as we part." Said Obi-wan

"Taking a Fighter?" said Obi-wan

"Yes. Sorry you don't get the chance to fly?" said Obi-wan

"You know it. You should take R2 instead of getting some random droid. We don't look like we can afford two droids and R2 could be a link to Padme if anyone pays attention. Assuming that's ok with you Padme" said Anakin

"Of course, it makes sense and you should have a droid you can trust Obi-wan. You'd be surprised what that little R2 unit can do." Said Padme

"Very well, R2 you ready for a little adventure" said Obi-wan, R2 spun his and scooted over to Obi-wan.

"R2 you forgetting something?" said Anakin and R2 opened a hatch on his top and popped Anakin's lightsaber up into the air. Anakin floated it over to Padme who stuck in Anakin's bag.

"That's an interesting little feature" said Obi-wan

"Built into him back when I owned him on Tatooine. We used it for game kind of like target shooting but we used a sling instead of a blaster. I wanted to hide my lightsaber but have it close by in an emergency." Said Anakin

"Good thinking my Padawan." Said Obi-wan and he put his arm around Anakin's shoulders. He directed him away from Padme and spoke in a low voice. "Take this mission seriously Padawan. Your skills are great no one has ever argued that, it's your attitude and emotional control that worries the council."

"I know master." Said Anakin

"Remember your training and the rules that have governed the Jedi for a millennium they can not steer you wrong. Prove yourself to be trustworthy and in control of your emotions and you be asked to face the trials." Said Obi-wan

"I will master. I won't disappoint you again." Said Anakin

"May the force be with you Anakin." Said Obi-wan

"And you Master. Good luck." Said Anakin

"I don't believe in luck." Said Obi-wan and Anakin at the same time smiling. Obi-wan turned to Padme. "Senator your safety is good hands, the best, just don't let him get away with his little jokes."

"Jokes? What jokes is he talking about?" said Padme adjusting his bag on her shoulder watching Obi-wan and R2 leave.

"Don't worry I didn't tell him about your feminine wiles." He said as he picked up her bags. Suddenly Padme no longer felt the weight of Anakin's bag on her shoulders.

"You could have done that an hour ago couldn't have you? Instead you made me carry the bag the whole way over here?" said Padme

"I wanted to make sure you looked like you were a commoner not a Royal turned Senator. Even as a handmaiden you carried yourself differently than most people. It was for your protection as much more than my amusement." Said Anakin as he led her to the public transport stop.

"Amusement?" Said Padme

"Sorry. But the image of your face when you caught the bag was too funny, then you looked so determined to show you could easily carry it I didn't want to disappoint you." Said Anakin

"Ah so it was for my benefit. You just wanted to make sure I was happy." said Padme

"And protected. Most importantly protected." Said Anakin as he helped her on to the transport heading to the spaceport.

"So what's the plan now?" said Padme in low voice after they settled in the back of the transport away from the only other passengers.

"We will be traveling as couple running from your father, we are eloping. I paid extra to make sure no passports were needed. Our captain is on a short list of smugglers that won't rip us off or tip off the authorities. I told him your name was Hance mine will be Shawven " Said Anakin

"You sure you can trust him?" said Padme

"Hell no but he won't ask questions which is more important." Said Anakin

When they exited the transport Anakin reached down and held Padme's hand. C3PO was 'holding' two of Padme's bags so that they could have a free hand. The ship was a basic Corillian transport and the captain looked exactly like the smugglers from the holo-dramas.

"Right on time, good. We'll be leaving ten minutes. You'll be taking my quarters for the flight but this is no pleasure cruise. I monitor every room on my ship so forget about any extracurricular activities unless you want it rebroadcast to the entire crew anytime they want a show. And you'll stay there for the duration of the trip except for your droid it'll have to stay with the other droid in the cargo hold." Said the captain.

"I remember. You won't have any problems from us." Said Anakin

"Good, then get aboard. I can't stand to be on this planet for more than a day" said the captain.

C3PO was left in the cargo hold and they entered the captain's quarters. Anakin stowed their bags on the shelves above the bed. When he turned around Padme wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down. Anakin acted on instinct and followed her lead as she kissed him. For a moment he forgot he was a Jedi, forgot everything except the last time they had kissed ten years ago. It had only gotten more wonderful with time. Then he broke the kiss quickly when he heard Obi-wan's voice in the back of his head.

"No we can't" said Anakin pulling away. "I can't its against the code"

"What are you talking about? If we are supposed to be a couple on the run we have to look the part if he looks in on us." Said Padme holding on to Anakin and keeping her voice low.

"Oh, I never thought of that. Guess all that Jedi training made forget how a couple would act. Well we have a twelve hours trip ahead of us and it will be mid day when we arrive. You should probably try and get some sleep." Said Anakin.

"Ok but you should too or at the very least pretend to sleep next to me. Where are we heading by the way?" Said Padme.

"Alderaan. We'll be safe there." Said Anakin. Padme lay down first allowing Anakin to be between her and the door. He laid down on his back and was shocked when she moved her head to his shoulder and put her arm across his chest. She fell asleep quickly and to his surprise so did Anakin. The Captain woke them just before they entered Alderaan's atmosphere.


End file.
